When Night has Fallen
by TiaFalling
Summary: Arthur and Morgana. Sometimes one night can change your life. M rated for a reason kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, because if I owned Merlin I'd spend my time writing fanfictions about it, instead of actually making the shows.**

A flash of lightning bounced off the walls of the chamber, catching the deep reds and rich golds that decorated the room. The ornate chambers seemed empty at first glance, but if someone were to look carefully as the storm lit up the room, they would find a solitary silhouette in the corner.

Arthur sat in his darkened chambers, the cup of mead he had stolen from the kitchens dangled from his limp hand. He was very good at keeping his anxieties in check, but every once in a while he needed a bit of help from the alcohol to dull his nerves. By this time, however, his nerves were far more than dulled. He was entirely drunk.

The storm was growing more violent. As a roar of thunder shook the room, a few drops of mead fell to the floor. Arthur ignored the spill. Someone else would clean it come morning anyways. He raised the glass to his lips and threw his head back, emptying it.

"Shame," a voice rang through the darkness like a bell, "I was going to ask if you'd be willing to share." A figure, wrapped in the darkness, stood in the doorway. Between the storm and his drunkenness Arthur had not heard the door open.

"Morgana," he slurred, staring into the darkness, "What in god's name are you doing here, in my chambers, at midnight?" The shadow moved towards Arthur, revealing she was indeed the Lady Morgana, dressed in nothing but her nightgown.

"The storm woke me," she said, a smile playing about her deep red lips, "I came to see if it had woken you too. Then, when I saw you had found Uther's stash of mead, I was wondering if you could share"

Laughing, Arthur said to the shadow, "You never cease to surprise me, Morgana, but unfortunately I've run out. I do, however, know where I can get more."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

An hour later, Arthur and Morgana were back in Arthur's chambers, completely and utterly intoxicated. If it were not for the storm, all of Camelot would have been able to hear their laughter. The two were sitting on the floor with their empty cups, joking and enjoying each other's company as they had not done since they were children.

"And then, Jonathon had to explain to Uther why the two of you woke up in the pig sties!" Morgana choked out between laughs.

"Even worse, we had to explain why we were found buried in the pig's feed!" Arthur corrected, "No one ever suspected that innocent little Morgana would ever do such a thing,"

"Didn't you get a night in the dungeons for even accusing me of such a thing?" Morgana laughed again, obviously proud of her childhood deviousness.

"Two, actually. Jonathon got four," Arthur chuckled.

Leaning in Morgana whispered, "I wish we could be as close as we were then. I feel like every passing day we become more like Prince and Lady and less like the friends we used to be." Lightning flashed outside, throwing shadows on the walls and illuminating Morgana's ivory face for just a second, just long enough to expose the sadness in her eyes.

Instinctively, Arthur reached out to her, brushing his fingertips along her silken jaw line and lifting her face to his. "It's not too late to be friends again," he whispered, his blue eyes holding her prisoner. They remained locked in that moment for what seemed like an eternity, the lightning and thunder seemed no more than passing rumbles and flickers of light.

All Morgana could see were his eyes, drawing her in like a moth to a candle. All Morgana could feel were his fingers, slowly sliding down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Arthur, too, was enchanted by that moment. It had been so long since he had truly looked at Morgana. It had been even longer since he had touched her. The feeling of her soft, warm skin beneath his hand was more than enough to remind him of that.

In that moment of eternity they drew closer. Then all at once, something snapped. Their bodies came together like waves on the sand. Her fingers knotted themselves into his hair. With one hand on her neck and one upon her waist, Arthur kept her as close as humanly possible, as if to make up for the intangible distance that had kept them apart so long. He could feel the heat coming off of her body. He could taste the heat of her mouth and the sweet burn of the alcohol still on her tongue. He had to have her. She was all he wanted anymore.

Even such a passionate kiss could not keep either of them satisfied for long. Arthur's hands began to make their way over Morgana's body. He could feel her so well through that thin nightgown. Morgana, too, found herself wanting more. She reached underneath Arthur's shirt, feeling his skin against hers.

Soon, Arthur was thrusting against her. She could feel his hardness straining against his clothing, pressing against her body. In her lust, she nearly tore off his shirt, surprising Arthur once again, but only for a moment.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He reached below the hem of her nightgown and pulled it off as quickly as he could, leaving her stunningly naked beneath him. He worked both his hands and his eyes across her breathtaking body, watching her shudder slightly with pleasure as he explored her. He kissed down her neck to her chest as his fingers traced down her stomach, smiling at her gasps of anticipation. He began to suck on her nipple as his fingers ran in circles on her inner thigh, drawing closer to her center. After what seemed like a lifetime of teasing his fingers stroked her cunt and she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Even this, however was not close enough for Arthur or Morgana. He needed to be inside her. She needed him inside her; every nerve in her body was telling her so. Morgana pushed Arthur onto his back, smiling down with a wicked, lustful smile. She pressed her mouth against his in a deep kiss as her fingers went to work on his belt. Pushing down the last of his clothing, she began to grind her body against his stiff cock as he moaned and bucked his hips. He could take this teasing much longer and neither could Morgana. He flipped them over so she was once again beneath him. With one hand he pinned her hands above her head and with the other he spread her legs.

Maybe he should have asked if she was sure this was what she wanted. Maybe he should have thought about how they were both drunk and weren't thinking straight. Maybe he shouldn't have fucked her, then and there, with the thunder rolling in the background, but he did.

He fucked her hard and fast until they were both moaning and screaming with pleasure. He fucked her on his bed. He fucked her on the floor. He fucked her against the wall and she enjoyed every moment.

They came together as the loudest roll of thunder shook the castle and together they collapsed on Arthur's bed, sweaty, exhausted and happier than either of them had been in years. Their naked bodies were intertwined as they drifted off into a deep sleep, with no thoughts, no worries and no idea what they had begun.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the product of my dirty mind. I plan on continuing this story, but with school and a boyfriend and real sex to have, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I promise I'll do the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe me, if I owned Merlin it would look a whole lot more like this story.**

The chamber was bathed in moonlight. The storm had passed, leaving only puddles and mist as reminders. In the wee hours before dawn, Morgana's eyes fluttered open. She awoke to discover her half-conscious mind in a state of comfort and peace she had never known. Everything felt right, but as she looked over to find whose naked body she was wrapped up in, everything felt so wrong.

She could barely breathe as she looked down on the future king of Camelot. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Marriage was sacred. Virtue was sacred. Honor was sacred. And in one night she had stolen all of that from the Prince. She jumped to her feet, freeing herself from his grasp and scrambled for her scattered clothes. He loved Gwen. He was going to make Gwen his queen. He couldn't know what he had done. He couldn't know how they had dishonored each other. She could never allow him to know the truth.

She watched him sleep as she dressed. Her eyes travelled over his strong, noble face as the blue light of the moon washed over it. He looked so innocent when he slept, all the worries and battles and responsibilities hidden beneath his eyelids. Innocence was a beautiful thing, but even a glimpse of it is hard to come by in these blood-soaked days.

She walked up beside his bed, pulling the rich red blankets over his naked body. He stirred for a moment, his eyes fluttering open for only a moment.

"Morgana?" he muttered, confused, "What happened?"

With a deep breath Morgana whispers, "It was all a dream, love. A beautiful dream." A spell escaped her quivering lips and fire burned in her eyes like the sun. When morning comes, that night will be nothing but a dream.

Morgana slipped away like a shadow in the night, her body shaking with the tears she would not allow to fall, her shoulders heavy with her secret as she glided through the halls like a ghost, back to her own room where she would lie awake and alone for the rest of the night.

**I know it was short, but it was necessary. I'll keep updating as quickly as I can. Believe me, I have all sorts of plans for this story.**


End file.
